


Day 8 - Toys - Honeymustard

by ashtrayy



Series: Kinktober 2019 : Skeleton Edition [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), I forgot that i loved this pairing, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Toys, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Vibrators, but I do, finally managed to make it shorter haha, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayy/pseuds/ashtrayy
Summary: Red never appears at the right moment, but that one time he does might also just be perfect.





	Day 8 - Toys - Honeymustard

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself to not write everyday... but yet I do. I can't stop it seems hahaha. This Day 8 is in Zutaralover94's kinktober list!

One of the best pros of living on the surface (if you forget the sky, the sun, the stars, the fresh air, the sentiment of freedom, and seriously almost everything) is to have access to items that aren’t available in the underground; the kind of items you wouldn’t pick up from the garbage dump to restore and use.

Stretch admits that with his high libido, having new alternatives to his own hands is something he appreciates. It makes having fun alone more interesting, and removes the bother of always having to find someone in the mood at the same time as him. Especially since he would do it in the middle of the day most of the time, when his brother is busy, and it’s also when most monsters are busy. 

Right now, he is trying a new thing he bought a few days ago, lying down on his bed, back comfortable against multiple pillows. The package came with four little vibrators you can attach to your fingers--he made sure to buy the ones with tiny straps seeing as most finger stuff is too big for his finger bones--and they all have three speed settings. 

To add to the fun time, Stretch finishes to push one of his favorite dildos up the cunt he formed earlier. It is small enough to rest comfortably inside him, giving him the nice feeling of being filled without it hurting. 

All settled, already feeling hot in his hoodie, Stretch is about to turn on the vibrators when something, or more like _someone_, appears in his room out of nothing. He presses his legs together fast, and the way it makes the toy move inside of him almost draws a whimper out of him. 

Seriously, now.

Stretch turns his eye lights toward the newcomer, giving him a judgmental glare. “i thought we already talked about appearing in each other’s room, Red.” His cheeks are hot, which isn’t helped by the hungry and unsurprised stare Red gives him, a smirk at the edge of his teeth.

“maybe, i have a bad memory.” The smaller skeleton doesn’t look ashamed in any way, his attention drawn directly to Stretch’s junk. He swears, these Fell monsters. The only thing he wants now is to continue what he was doing. 

“anything important?” He makes it a point of honor to look annoyed. “kinda busy here.” 

Red evaluates him for a second in an unnerving way before wiggling one hand’s fingers in the air. “need a hand?”

Stretch groans and lets his head fall backward, staring at the ceiling. “i already got two.” 

“if it gets out of hand, a third one could be good,” Red says smugly, as if he knows he already won. Stretch wants to shove him away just for it, but to be honest, Red is a good lover and he might want someone to move that damn dildo while he plays with the new toys. 

“kay, lend me one.” He brings back his attention to Red, who’s damn eager to get on the bed. “but you do as i say, i’m keeping my plan.” If anything, Red is always up for anything, so it probably won’t be a problem.

“sure, babe.” Still, Red discards his jacket on the ground and gets on the mattress in front of Stretch’s closed legs. “might want to open these, otherwise might feel stuck here.” It’s clear that he knows. Unfortunately, Stretch’s femurs didn’t hide much even with his attempt at modesty.

After rolling his eye lights, Stretch spreads them open, the dildo sliding out a bit in the process. It makes him shiver hard. “like the color.” Without asking, Red pushes the red toy inside slowly, brushing Stretch’s clit as he removes his fingers.

It makes him jerk slightly, a whimper escaping him. Fuck, he is riled up already.

“not surprised,you like your dick very much.” Stretch smiles at the way Red chuckles. “get that cock out of your pants if you’re gonna watch.” He can already see the crimson magic through Red’s shorts. 

He lets the other one obey as he replaces himself comfortably, legs opens around Red, who gets closer. Finally, Stretch activates the medium mode of the vibrators, slowly brushing the tip of his fingers against the inside of his right ilium. The waves of pleasure are automatic, his hips raising a bit. 

All of his bones feel so sensitive under Red’s intense stare, looking closely as Stretch moves his fingers against his right ischial spine, moving to the left side soon after, making himself moan. His body is already shaking; that toy is quite effective on him. 

It’s rare for Red to be so silent, but it seems like he is enjoying the show, stroking himself softly. 

As Stretch continues to touch himself, his cunt starts to pulse around the red toy, clearly asking for more. However, he wants to focus on the vibrators, the feeling of his fingers inside one of his obturator foramen: it’s way too good. “fuck me with it.” His voice is breathless, his hips moving without finding the relief he wants. “lend me that hand.” 

When it comes to Red and sex, Stretch rarely has to ask twice for something he wants. The moment the toy starts moving inside of him, directed by the other’s hand, he can’t help but to fuck himself on it.

“shit, ya look so hot.” The slick sounds of Red stroking his cock becomes louder, and to be honest, it only brings Stretch closer. 

The moment he lets the vibrators brush his clit, Stretch bends his back at the intense pleasure that comes from it, and he can’t help but moan long and loud. The toy inside of him thrusts harder in answer, so Red must have liked it.

“the way ya sound, fuck,” Red whimpers more than he speaks the words properly, but right now it’s exactly how Stretch wants to hear him. 

“harder.” It’s becoming hard to move in synch with the toy and Red’s pace, but the latter gives him what he wants. “fuck, yes, like that.” The spot the toy reaches inside of him almost makes him come right here and then, and not being really willing to take more time, Stretch reaches for his clit once more. It takes a few strokes for him to come all over the dildo, getting fucked by Red through it. 

It soon becomes too much with the strength of the vibrators, his body becoming oversensitive in a matter of seconds. He whines for Red to remove the toy, which he does without words. Feeling limp on his mattress and the pillows, he turns off the toys (and its annoying sound at the same time).

After a few seconds, Stretch only needs to glance toward the other to know what he wants, his hand waiting on his cock, unmoving.

“you can come on me.” He doesn’t mind at all, even.

Red’s smirk is damn sexy as he raises a bit on his knees to stroke himself quickly. He makes a show out of it, moaning loudly, and Stretch doesn’t complain about it. When Red comes all over his cunt and ilium, he shivers hard.

Stretch isn’t surprised when Red leans forward to lick at it, but he still hits his frontal bone softly. He is way too sensitive now; the vibrators really left him spent. The smaller skeleton chuckles, removing himself from between the taller skeleton’s legs. 

“want a smoke?” Red slides down the bed and walks to Stretch’s desk, knowing where the other keeps some in his room.

“you know the words to my heart.” He feels too lazy to move, and one smoke in the bedroom won’t get him scolded by Blue.

Red turns around, the pack of cigarettes in hand, waving it slightly. “yup, i know.” He winks at him, then sits beside him. 

It’s comfortable.

Maybe he should cross that rule about not appearing in each other’s bedroom.

Seems like it can be fun at times.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I managed to put a new pairing each day haha. If you liked it, a kudos or a comment is eternally appreciated.
> 
> Wanna talk or follow me?
> 
> Twitter: @ashtrayy_lv  
Tumblr: @sansybooy


End file.
